


Friends Forever

by Zairafuana



Category: Wolverine And The X-Men (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Midnight Hugs, Very best of friends, fluff and friendship, surprise visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zairafuana/pseuds/Zairafuana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With things being fixed up with the Team, Kitty goes home to her biological family to visit and feels a little lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few months back as a story swap for my best friend. I had just finished watching Wolverine and the X-men so I thought I'd use that series for the swap.
> 
> I have always loved Kurt and Kitty's relationship in both comics and cartoons, I also ship them in both. This story can be taken as friendship or shippy because their close playful relationship is always very ambiguous.
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own what isn't canon.
> 
> Please R&R

The events of Kitty's life could be extremely frustrating. Things had been fixed at the institute and life was going better now that almost everyone was back. She had even gotten over her little tiff with Kurt about the whole Wanda issue. Though, she was still a bit mad at him for falling for the whole villain's daughter thing. Then again, how could Kitty really blame him? Why would a guy not fall for a girl as well developed as Wanda and who had a genuine interest in him rather than running away from him? That being said, Kitty was still rather miffed. It was the principle of the thing after all.

That mess had been enough to upset any girl in her late teens when she is just worried about her best friend. Then to wrap up her little package of frustration and worry, Kitty's parents call to say that her closest cousin is having a week long birthday get together now that it was winter break and they need her home. Just how is she supposed to deal with the Kurt situation if she is not at her real home, the Institute?

Kitty sighed and rolled over onto her back on her bed in her parents' home, staring up at the ceiling as her hands came up to rest behind her head. She pouted softly as she thought it all over again. She bent her left knee and rested her other leg over it as she stared up into the darkness. She had to admit that she missed her old room, old bed, but it just was not the same as sleeping in the comfort of the Institute where she felt truly safe.

She gazed into the deep darkness as sleep evaded her. She was not sure if it was the endless thoughts chattering away at her mind or if it was something as simple as the cold creeping past her thick comforter. She had been home for two days already and had done nothing but help prepare for the party and her cousin's week long stay. Why did her parents allow this? This house was not nearly big enough for five young adult women.

"Seriously, who invites themselves to your house for the week and brings three guests?!" Kitty snarled into her pillow as she quickly covered her face with it. She gave a growl of frustration as she tightly gripped her pillow, careful not to phase her fingers through it.

"Social etiquette is important but I do not believe zat pillov is zhe culprit of your frustration." The unexpected voice in her empty room made Kitty gasp in surprise, resulting in her phasing through her bedding to hit the floor beneath. She quickly got over the shock as realization took over. She pouted grumpily as she phased back up through her bed. How had she not heard him come in? The sound was usually unmistakable.

She crawled back up through her bed and sat down. She crossed her arms, the pout still on her lips as she looked up at the wall at the head of her bed. Her best friend sat there, smiling at her as he stuck to the flat surface. His natural atmospheric displacement made him hard to focus on in the dark so she stuck to staring at the glow of his eyes.

"Kurt! Don't do that!" She glared up at him as she made her pout more defined. She was glad to see him but she hated being startled in bed, her pout making that clear. She continued to glare up at him but his fanged smile was making her pout waver. She finally gave up and opted out for simply sticking her tongue out at him.

He knew this to be her usual sign of acceptance when he snuck up on her, meaning he was off the hook. Now that he was accepted back into her good graces, he stepped down off the wall and onto her bed. He sat in front of the girly headboard that was dressed up in Christmas lights, facing her. He opened his arms and watched her smile before she crawled over to curl up in his arms. He used his tail to grab her blanket and covered them, protecting them from the cold.

"Vhy are you only vearing a nightshirt vhen it's zis cold?" He asked softly as she snuggled up against him. He heard her mumble something along the lines of 'shut up' as she sleepily shoved him in the shoulder. He smiled and sighed, shaking his head as he heard her mumble a question of her own.

"Wha' are you doen here, Elf…?" Her words already started to slur as she began to drift off now that she had his comfort with her. It took him a moment to decode her question as she was speaking with her face pressed against his uniform.

"Ve did not get to spend much time togezer und you vere so upset about leaving so I came to make your trip bearable." His only reply was a slight nod from her before she finally fell asleep. His smile grew as he leaned back against the headboard. His tail wrapped around her waist and he held her closely in his arms as he started to drift off as well, staring out her window into the cold winter night.

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue this to show how Kitty survives the rest of the week if people are interested.


End file.
